Spitting Image
by ForeverinMoonlight
Summary: A conversation between Legolas, Faramir and Eowyn and 10 years later. Oneshot. Slightly AU. Please R&R!


_Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or anything to do with it. Ah, well. _

**A/N: **My second LotR fic. Enjoy! I don't think Faramir and Eowyn had a daughter, but they do for this story, okay?

---

**Spitting Image**

_The string that holds the parcel: if the string becomes untied, the parcel opens. -Igbo Proverb_

"Legolas!" The elf in question stopped, turned, recognised and walked over to the source of the voice.

"Lord Faramir, Lady Eowyn. What can I do for you?" Legolas smiled as the Steward laughed.

"And I keep telling you, please call me Faramir! But yes," He sobered, and put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Our second child came into the world yesterday."

It took a minute for this to sink in, but when it did, the intense aura of happiness that suddenly erupted from the Elf would've knocked a passer-by flat on their back.

"That is marvellous! I am so happy, for the both of you!" Legolas beamed.

"Thank you." was all Faramir managed to say, as he was too choked up with love for his newborn daughter and lovely wife.

Thranduil's son switched his attention to the 'lovely wife' in question, Eowyn. She was currently gently rocking a small bundle in her arms. The Steward's wife was talking softly to the child, her face full of emotion. She was obviously a proud mother. Eowyn seemed to feel Legolas watching her and looked up. She had unshed tears of joy brimming in her eyes, and smiled.

"A daughter. Our beautiful daughter." Legolas was momentarily forgotten as the couple exchanged a look that sparkled pure affection and adoration.

"May I hold her?" The Elf asked.

"Of course."

Eowyn carefully handed the bundle to Legolas, who then gazed at the child in pure wonder, captivation and delight. The baby was sleeping, and she looked so peaceful, so delicate, so angelic. He'd never seen something...someone so petite and beautiful.

"She is indeed beautiful..." Legolas murmured, still bewitched by how mortal babies could look like this.

Eowyn smiled blissfully, and Faramir nodded. "We are blessed."

A few minutes went by, and Legolas eventually handed the baby back to her mother, just as carefully.

"You both should be proud. She is a beautiful baby and I'm sure she will grow up to be a fine woman." The Elf said, beaming.

"We are proud. I am sure she will." Faramir was practically glowing.

"Indeed we are proud..." Eowyn trailed off, and a long silence followed. But this time, the one who started it broke it.

"I wonder what she will look like, when she's older." The Steward's wife mused. Faramir stayed quiet, still watching his daughter, but shrugged to show that he'd heard.

"Perhaps he will look like his father?" She looked to her husband. The Steward shook his head.

"I don't think she will. She has inherited all her beauty from her mother, I am sure of it."

Eowyn merely gave a small smile, but did not continue pondering. "Perhaps. Yes, maybe she will look just like me." She looked to Faramir, her eyes twinkling, "She will look like me but will have your brains."

Faramir laughed. "Your looks and my brains? Ah, yes. That is a good combination."

Legolas shook his head, and silently slipped away, leaving the new parents to contemplate for themselves.

---

10 years later...

Legolas leapt down from the tree like a cat, and sighed contentedly. It was a fine day. Clear blue sky, lovely green trees, butterflies fluttering by...Spring was his favourite season.

He started to head off to where he was going to meet Gimli but something made him stop in his tracks. It was a child. She was quite young, and couldn't have seen past ten summers. He knew immediately who she was, even with the parents out of sight. Hmm...he didn't see the Steward's daughter that often.

As he watched the girl, a memory of part of a conversation held ten years previously suddenly struck the Elf's mind.

Legolas had to laugh out loud. The child was the spitting image of her father.

**END**

---

**A/N: **Well, I hope you liked it. No offence intended to either Faramir or Eowyn. Please tell me what you think of it! No flames, please, but constructive critism is very much welcome!


End file.
